


Post partita

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Il Torino di Sinisa incontra il Milan di Alessio ed è l'occasione per i due di rivedersi. Dalla partita di Ale dove sbaglia molto si desume che fosse emozionato e nervoso, chissà che gli può aver detto dopo la partita Sinisa?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo Torino-Milan di quest’anno, ho pensato che dovevo scrivere una fic. Alla fine eccola qua. Ebbene… Alessio fa una brutta partita dove sbaglia tanto, non potevo che immaginare il motivo!

POST PARTITA

 

  


 

  


Alzo la mano e lo afferro per il collo, da dietro. Stringo la presa e lui istintivamente abbassa la testa incassandola nel collo e alza le spalle per impedirmi di stringere. Non credo che sappia chi sono, arrivavo da dietro.  
\- E allora, che era quella merda? - Con questo mi presento e lui mi riconosce, infatti invece di cercare di porre resistenza e liberarsi dalla mia presa, si rilassa e abbassa subito le spalle girandosi a guardarmi. Mi faccio vedere e il suo viso grazioso e curato si distende in un sorriso radioso.  
\- Disse il perdente! - A questa rispondo con una stretta bella possente che lo fa urlare e per evitare che tutti ci sentano gli metto la mano sulla bocca.  
Dopo di che, mentre si dimena e si lamenta, mi guardo intorno, apro la porta del bagno alla mia destra e mi ci infilo dentro.  
Gli lascio il collo ma non la bocca, lo sbatto contro il muro accanto alla porta che chiudo a chiave e mi guardo intorno silenzioso. Non c’è nessuno per fortuna. Ti immagini se c’era qualcuno. Lo lascio ma tengo alto il dito indice per indicargli di stare fermo e zitto e vado a vedere nei bagni aperti e vuoti per fortuna. Così torno da lui abbassando il dito e lui parte con le sue tipiche lamentele.  
\- Si può sapere perché mi devi sempre maltrattare? Non è che ci vediamo così tanto da non poter godere dei momenti che abbiamo insieme! - Mi metto a ridere, fa dei giri di parole per dire che gli sono mancato.  
\- Che c’è, ce l’hai con me perché non ti ho baciato davanti a tutti? - Alessio si zittisce e fa il broncio. Il silenzio dura poco.  
\- No, ma non serve strozzarmi! - Si massaggia il collo sempre stizzito ed io ridendo lo prendo e lo giro di spalle schiacciandolo poco gentilmente contro il muro, la guancia sulla parete. Gli allargo il colletto bagnato della maglia che indossa ancora e ignorando il fatto che è sudato perché ha appena giocato, gli lecco il collo dove l’avevo stretto.  
\- Allora vediamo se riesco a farmi perdonare… - Finalmente la pianta di lamentarsi. Alza le mani per appoggiarsi meglio ma non spinge per liberarsi, ovviamente.  
Praticamente subito la maglia mi dà fastidio, così gliela tolgo. Alza le braccia e mi aiuta a liberarcene. Così posso tornare al suo corpo ed ai suoi tatuaggi, ogni tanto ne spuntano di nuovi.  
\- Dì la verità… - Dico poi mentre la mia lingua si occupa di pulirlo dal sudore salato che invece di farmi schifo per qualche ragione malata mi piace. - Hai giocato di merda perché eri teso nel rivedermi. - Poi ci rifletto meglio e scendo nella zona lombare, le dita sotto i pantaloncini per abbassarglieli. - Anzi, emozionato! - Mi correggo.  
Lui ride.  
\- La tua presunzione non mi mancava proprio! - Risponde ironico. Gli abbasso pantaloncini e slip sportivi e constato quanto ben modellato è il suo culo.  
\- Fisicamente stai bene! - Dico senza bisogno di chiedere. Lo sto realizzando da solo. Lascio i vestiti alle cosce e salgo con le mani, lo stringo e lo allargo fino a che torno con la lingua a solleticarlo. Si inarca.  
\- Sono sporco, ho appena giocato… - Commenta l’evidente ed io rido mordendogli la chiappa. Lui si lamenta ma non si muove. So che gli piace.  
\- È un sapore a cui sono abituato. - tutte le volte che io e Dejan abbiamo scopato dopo le partite…  
Arrivo nella sua fessura e la lecco, poi mi aiuto con le dita e lui si inarca e protende verso di me per darmi un miglior accesso.  
\- Per cui hai giocato male perché avevi me davanti? -  
Ripeto sadico.  
Alessio sospira di piacere e fatica a capire cosa gli dico, così mi separo dalle sue chiappe e gliele schiaffeggio. Lui geme forte e si gira con la testa verso di me.  
\- Ero arrabbiato perché non hai voluto vedermi prima. Potevi venire da me, i nostri hotel non erano lontani, non sei mica controllato! - Sorrido soddisfatto. Lo sapevo.  
\- Non ti ho insegnato niente? - Chiedo alzandomi e abbassandomi la zip dei pantaloni. Alessio si gira e appoggia la schiena al muro, mi guarda con aria infantile, imbronciata. Lo adoro quando fa quella faccia.  
\- Che le scopate prima delle partite mi scaricano i nervi e poi gioco meglio? Infatti poi ho giocato male! - Ha sempre la risposta pronta, gliene do atto. Alessio è stata una bella sfida vinta alla grande. Vincenzo dovrebbe ringraziarmi per il gioiello che gli ho lasciato.  
Cairo mi ha chiesto chi volevo, aveva un piccolo capitale da investire per un buon giocatore od un paio di mediamente promettenti, più delle scommesse si può dire.  
Io ho scelto le scommesse ed ho detto che se voleva spendere per un buon giocatore, di prendere un buon portiere perché con Padelli non andavamo lontano. Per fortuna mi ha accontentato. Però potevo chiedere Alessio. Mi ha chiesto il nome di qualche difensore che mi piaceva.  
Ho detto che Alessio era il mio preferito, ma che dubitavo l’avrebbero lasciato andare. Non ad un prezzo ragionevole.  
Abbiamo deciso che era meglio cercare un buon portiere ed investire su di lui eventualmente.  
Mi tiro del tutto fuori il cazzo e invece di girare Alessio, piegarlo brutalmente e scoparlo subito, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo guardo bene concentrato, attento.  
Cresce sempre meglio, ogni volta che lo vedo i suoi lineamenti si fanno più maturi ed affascinanti e lui ama curarsi, tenersi bene. I capelli un po’ lunghi ora sono spettinati e sudati, ma di solito sono impeccabili.  
Mi mancava, ma non glielo dirò mai.  
\- Non si scopa prima delle partite, bisogna stare concentrati. - Dico invece. Alessio fa di nuovo il broncio.  
\- Mi hai sempre scopato prima delle partite e sono sempre andato bene! - Sogghigno, non ha paura di rispondermi.  
\- Adesso non sono più il tuo mister. - Come se questo rispondesse.  
\- Appunto, ancora meglio per te, no? Non hai remore, puoi scoparmi e basta! Io sapevo che ti avrei rivisto e che avremmo scopato e non vedevo l’ora e tu non ti facevi vivo e non mi rispondevi e poi mi hai detto acido ‘ci vediamo dopo la partita!’ e basta! Ma che cazzo! Sono una puttana che prendi quando vuoi? - Comincia con forse la prima scenata di gelosia ed io gli tappo la bocca con la mia baciandolo. Gliela apro e lo invado prepotentemente con la lingua. Lui spaesato e stupito risponde e lo spingo col mio corpo, lo schiaccio e strofino il cazzo su di lui, contro il suo. Si eccitano entrambi, la sua mano febbrile scende fra le gambe, li prende insieme e li strofina facendoli diventare ancora più duri. Continuo a muovermi contro di lui e a baciarlo tenendogli il viso fermo, non lo faccio quasi respirare anche se poi finiamo per gemere entrambi.  
Cazzo, vorrei scoparlo a letto. Stenderlo, mettermi sopra e prenderlo da davanti. So che di solito mi piace da dietro, ma adesso… vorrei stendermi su di lui, schiacciarlo e abbracciarlo. Merda.  
Però devo girarlo, piegarlo e scoparlo da dietro, in piedi. In un bagno di merda.  
Mi sta stretto questo posto.  
Forse dovevo raggiungerlo nel suo hotel.  
Io che sono ancora vestito e che ho solo il cazzo fuori, lui che è praticamente tutto nudo davanti me, pantaloncini abbassati alle ginocchia e basta.  
Non ce la faccio più.  
Mi separo, smetto di divorarmi la sua bocca, lo prendo e lo giro. Lo piego. Appoggia le mani sul muro, spinge verso di me e mi si dà.  
Lo prendo per i fianchi e lo penetro. Il mondo sparisce, i suoi gemiti sono forti, lo schiaffeggio e lui grida più forte, così gli tappo la bocca e mentre lo tengo forte, entro e lo faccio mio. Una spinta possente, due e sono tutto dentro. Lui si tende e si rilassa ed è come se aspettava il mio cazzo dentro di lui. È come se io stesso non aspettavo altro che farmelo.  
Però vorrei le sue braccia intorno al mio collo, le mie intorno alla sua vita e baciarlo mentre lo scopo. Stretto a me.  
Mi aggrotto. Perché questi bisogni strani?  
Mi mancava, è da un po’ che non lo vedevo. Mi mancava toccarlo, mi mancava annusarlo, assaggiarlo, stringerlo, morderlo. Lo alzo dritto, mi stringe ancora di più le parti intime. La mano sul viso, lo giro, lo appoggio a me, lo tengo forte, aderisco il petto alla sua schiena, le mani sul suo ventre piatto e una spinta dietro l’altra, contro la parete dove lui rimane appoggiato con le mani. Gli giro la testa verso la mia, lui tira fuori la lingua e me la dà.  
La succhio mentre gemiamo insieme e solo ora veniamo. Prima lui, io prolungo un po’ il piacere aumentando la forza delle spinte, poi apro gli occhi e lo vedo e vengo anche io dentro di lui. Dentro. Non fuori. Cazzo.  
Si dice che la lontananza rovina i rapporti deboli. O li rinforza.  
Mi sa che per me è il secondo caso.  
Esco e finalmente posso girarlo verso di me, torno ad appoggiarlo al muro e le sue braccia mi circondano il collo. Chiudo gli occhi e gli ansimi piano piano si calmano. Nascondo il viso contro il suo collo sudato, le labbra succhiano ancora quel punto che pulsa ed è salato e sa di noi, di sesso. La sua bocca sul mio orecchio, mi stringe forte, io stringo forte lui.  
Che schifo di me. Che diavolo sto facendo?  
Che diavolo sto facendo, vorrei proprio saperlo.  
Cazzo.  
Adesso mi dirà qualcosa ed io in reazione sparirò, perché faccio sempre così.  
Non so perché le cose cambiano, non so come succede, non so nemmeno come.  
Succede e basta.  
I rapporti migliori dopo un po’ si affievoliscono, quelli più deboli si rinforzano. Le cose cambiano, le voglie, il modo in cui ti diventa duro, quello che vuoi.  
Lo sperma esce e gli scivola lungo le cosce, una cosa che adoro vedere. Ma questa volta rimango fra le sue braccia e lui, per qualche strano miracolo, non dice nulla. Non dice assolutamente nulla.  
\- Penso che se giocassi adesso farei una partita perfetta! - Dice solamente ironico. E lo ringrazio che sia ironico e non mi faccia notare che l’ho fatto in modo diverso. E che sono strano.  
\- Ma di che ti lamenti? Tu hai Gigio che ti salva sempre il culo! - Poi trovo la forza di alzare la testa e lo guardo sadico. - Volevo chiedere lui al presidente, ma poi ho cambiato idea perché non c’è possibilità che lasci il suo adorato Milan! E dire che se non era per me quello continuava a fare lo scalda panchina! - È tipico mio lodarmi da solo per sdrammatizzare. Lui ride e scuote la testa.  
\- Quindi hai chiesto di lui e non di me! Ma bene! - Alessio si separa e mi guarda stizzito mentre va ai lavandini a pulirsi proprio fra le cosce, dove lo sperma è sceso. Faccio una smorfia e cerco di evitare di tornare ad eccitarmi. Lo affianco e con una salvietta mi pulisco anche io prima di sistemarmi, ma ci metto di meno, io avevo fuori solo un’unica parte di me.  
\- Abbiamo vagliato l’idea, ma non c’era verso che la società ti cedesse. Sei uno degli intoccabili. - Lo ammetto e lui mi guarda stupito.  
\- Quindi mi avevi chiesto? - Stringo le spalle.  
\- Ho chiesto te, Gigio e Kucka! - Alessio mi fissa torvo.  
\- Juraj?!- Io rido e mi allaccio la zip, sistemandomi la camicia.  
\- Guarda che ha un gran margine di miglioramento e comunque è un carro armato, non lo butti giù. Ha i coglioni! Mi piacciono quelli con i coglioni, lo sai! - Alessio si fa malizioso, finisce di pulirsi e prima di vestirsi mi mette la mano sul pacco stringendo quel che ha appena avuto dentro.  
\- Oh lo so credimi! - Malizioso. Maledetta puttana!  
Faccio finta di nulla altrimenti lo sbatterei di nuovo.  
\- Alla fine non hai avuto nessuno, però… - Alzo le spalle.  
\- Forse Juraj a Gennaio, vediamo. -  
Gli do la maglia che gli ho tolto e lui se la mette sulle spalle, piega la testa di lato, rimane con le mani ai fianchi, appoggiato su un piede e mi guarda con quell’aria d’attesa. Non me lo chiede ma vuole che gli dica qualcosa.  
Sospiro, gli prendo il viso con una mano e con aria un po’ indecifrabile, senza lasciar vedere nulla, mormoro sulla sua bocca:  
\- Dobbiamo concentrarci sulle nostre carriere, ora. - Alessio si aggrotta preoccupato e si fa indietro con la testa, di scatto. Così mi rendo conto che mi sono espresso male. - Non voglio che lavoriamo ancora insieme perché da qui in poi ci deconcentreremmo. - E per me è una grande ammissione. Spero che gli basti e che non gli serva altro.  
Si morde il labbro e mi guarda stupito, così sorrido e glielo lecco quel labbro che si morde. Lui lo lascia andare e me lo da. Piega la testa e mi bacia con dolcezza. Penso che gli basti.  
\- Non vedo già l’ora di rivederti. - Dice. I nostri occhi si agganciano. - Se la lontananza ti fa questo effetto, ben vengano questi paio di chilometri che ci separano! -  
Così rido, alla fine qualcosa lo doveva dire, ovvio. Però non è stato pesante, così gli mordo la guancia e gli do uno schiaffone sulla chiappa. Lui urla e mi ricambia con un pugno al fianco. Con questo saluto personale che mi piace perché non ha più paura di me ed è una cosa molto importante, apro la porta e controllo che sia tutto tranquillo. Visto che lo è usciamo insieme, camminiamo fino agli spogliatoi, infine ci salutiamo con un occhiolino.  
Questo ragazzo sarà la mia rovina.

  
  



End file.
